Kill me Heal me
by Saki Lamperouge
Summary: -Mátame, Shika- Él se sorprendió mucho de las palabras de Ino. -Por favor… No quiero hacerme más daño…- Shikamaru apretaba con más fuerza sus manos, la impotencia lo llenaba. -Shika… ¡Mátame!... ¡Cúrame!- ShikaIno 4 ever! :3, Reviews please :P.


**Kill me ; Heal me**

El no podía evitar el sentirse tan culpable en ese momento. Si la conocía tan bien¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba¿desde cuándo Ino era tan buena para ocultar las cosas? Si el siempre descubría cada secreto de ella, la conocía tan bien… o eso el creía, o a lo mejor hasta prefería pensar de esa forma. Por que él se había dado cuenta de que ella este último tiempo estaba cambiada, además de su aspecto, que ya no era la hermosa niña que el siempre conoció, tan radiante y alegre, y siempre hablando tanto, tan _problemática_, aunque eso era lo que la hacía especial… Pero ahora no, ya no era la misma.

Ahora él estaba a su lado, tomando su mano. Ella estaba dormida en su cama, él la observaba con cuidado, su rostro… estaba tan pálido, tan demacrado. Shikamaru se lamentaba tantas veces verla así, sin poder ayudarla.

Cuando él llegó a su casa, entró a su dormitorio, como siempre lo hacía, la encontró desmayada al lado de su cama. Corrió a su lado, la tomó en brazos y la acostó a su cama. De inmediato llamó a Sakura, y le contó lo sucedido. Ahora ella estaba fuera del cuarto, por que por muy preocupada que estuviera de su amiga, ella tenía que hablar con Shikamaru.

Él por su parte no podía evitar escuchar en su mente las palabras de Sakura.

**Flash Back**

_-Shikamaru- ella sonaba tan seria al hablarle. Realmente no sería fácil, pues ya sentía como Sakura comenzaba a llorar._

_-Ino… Ella tiene bulimia- dijo al fin. Shikamaru no salía de su asombro._

_-Ella se sentía tan sola… Ha tenido que soportar tantas pérdidas…- Cada palabra de Sakura hacía sentir peor a Shikamaru._

_-La muerte de Asuma-sensei, la de Chouji, hace unos meses…- Él recordó lo mal que lo pasó esos días, pero él encontró un refugio en Temari, no así Ino, ella estaba sola._

_-También tu alejamiento la tenía muy mal, no sabes cuanto…- Shikamaru ya se sentía tan culpable, y que Sakura se lo recalcara lo hacía sufrir tanto. Cada palabra era una espina que se clavaba en su corazón._

_-Y yo la idiota que iba con mis problemas con Sasuke a seguirla atormentando- Ahora Sakura no podía seguir hablando, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro sin intención de detenerse._

_-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa- Shikamaru tenía la voz quebrada. Sakura lo miró directamente a la cara._

_-Ino está en una etapa que ni siquiera puede controlarse. Por favor, cuídala, habla con ella- Sakura comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta._

_-Y por favor, dile que me perdone, pero no podía ocultártelo más, esto la está matando-Y Sakura salió del cuarto._

_-Gracias Sakura…- le dijo Shikamaru en un susurro._

**Fin Flash Back**

Shikamaru seguía pensando en las palabras de Sakura, en un momento vio que Ino comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Ino sintió unos ojos que la miraban y una mano que presionaba la suya.

-Shika…- dijo ella débilmente.

-Ino¿por qué no confiaste en mí?- Shikamaru estaba muy serio e Ino se asustó un poco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dijo ella.

-Sakura…- Ino hizo un gesto de rabia, y dio vuelta la cara, no quiso mirarlo más.

-Y no te enojes con ella, solo se preocupa por ti- Ahora Shikamaru soltaba su mano, la tomaba de la barbilla y la obligaba a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Pensaste que yo no me preocuparía por ti?- Ino bajó la vista.

-Sakura me descubrió un día vomitando en la casa, por eso lo sabe- Ino se soltaba suavemente de la mano de Shikamaru y bajaba la cabeza.

-Además tu estabas tan ocupado con Temari que… no quise molestarte con mis problemas…- Shikamaru sentía tanta impotencia en ese momento, apretaba con tal fuerza su mano, que pequeñas gotas de sangre se veían en sus palmas.

-Ino¿cómo puedo ayudarte?- Ino subió la cabeza, ahora comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

-Mátame, Shika- Él se sorprendió mucho de las palabras de Ino.

-Por favor… No quiero hacerme más daño…- Shikamaru apretaba con más fuerza sus manos, la impotencia lo llenaba.

-Shika… ¡Mátame!... ¡Cúrame!- él derramo una solitaria lágrima que se perdió rápidamente, mientras ella lloraba sin control. Ino solo esperaba la respuesta de Shikamaru, él estaba en silencio, no podía hablar. De pronto, sintió un golpe en su cara, era él, la había bofeteado.

-Shika…- Ino puso su mano en la mejilla, en su cara había restos de la sangre de la mano de Shikamaru. Y miró a Shikamaru, estaba tan serio.

-¿¡Por qué!?- Ella ahora le gritaba, lloraba con más fuerza y desesperación…

-¡Baka!- Grito él mientras la abrazaba.

–Nunca vuelvas a decir eso…- Shikamaru la presionaba contra su cuerpo firmemente, Ino ya estaba calmándose…

-Pero Shika yo…- Dijo Ino, pero fue interrumpida por él mismo.

-Te amo- Ino se congeló al escucharlo.

-¿Qué?-

-Te amo, Ino- Ahora ella volvía a llorar. Shikamaru la seguía abrazando con fuerza-

-Pero tú, y Temari, ustedes…- Ino titubeaba algunas palabras. Estaba tan sorprendida como el mismo Shikamaru, por haberlo dicho de esa forma.

-Yo dejé a Temari- Ino lo miró a los ojos.

-Me di cuenta que no la quería a ella, y venía a decírtelo- Ino se sintió tan mal. Jamás esperó eso de él.

-Jamás esperé encontrarte desmayada…-

-Lo siento, Shika… ¡Lo siento!- Ahora ella correspondía el abrazo, mientras le mojaba la ropa por sus lágrimas, con el rostro en su pecho.

-Ino, te prometo que nunca más te dejaré sola…- Shikamaru acariciaba su cabello mientras le decía eso.

-Shika…- Ella lo miró directo a los ojos, y de a poco fueron acercando sus bocas hasta concretar el beso tan esperado. Luego de un tiempo de disfrutarlo, tuvieron que separar sus bocas.

-Te ayudaré a salir de eso que tienes¿está bien?- Ino comenzaba de nuevo a sentir la felicidad, algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo, desde que comenzó su enfermedad.

-Gracias Shika…- Ahora ella podía sonreírle, sinceramente, después de haber llorado en sus brazos.

-Yo también te amo…- Los dos se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar. Luego el sueño los venció, y quedaron los dos dormidos en la cama de Ino, abrazados, _juntos_... ahora sí.

* * *

No se si dejarlo hasta ahí o continuarlo, pero mi idea principal es un One-Shot. Me inspiré recordando una época cuando muchas personas lo pasamos mal por una amiga con Bulimia :/, además del sufrimiento de ella, obviamente, por eso me basé un poco en su historia para hacer este fic, y elegí a Ino por que me tinca más para que le de esa enfermedad xD, aunque es más bien por mi prejuicio de que ella esta siempre preocupada de la apariencia y todo eso. Digo prejuicio por que una siempre se imagina que la más preocupada del físico es la que se puede volver bulímica, pero la mayoría de las veces es su propio sufrimiento, y lo solas que se sienten. Aunque también amo el ShikaIno (L). Y no piensen que estoy triste xD, juro que hoy es uno de mis mejores días :D, es que a veces una se deja llevar por los recuerdos y eso :S. Reviews please:3. Espe, siento que no hayas sido mi beta :(, para otra vez será :) Te quiero:D. 


End file.
